Between the Hours Of
by beamer26
Summary: In a perfect world, what would happen following the end of "Knockdown," before Kate goes to visit our sniper in the morning?


Hey everyone! As the title suggests, this is what I imagine happening if we were to follow our characters home after "Knockdown" ends, before Kate visits our sniper friend the next day. I plan on finishing it before Monday night, that way it plays out before the new episode... and so my dreams stay alive. haha That said, I am super excited to see what the actual writers have in store!

The first chapter is clean (no cussing, etc.). Rated it "M" for whatever I decide to write next. =) My first fan-fiction since 7th grade (well into my twenties now, but THANK YOU, Days of our Lives!), so reviews/comments would make me jump for joy. Thanks for reading!

Oh, and the obligatory disclaimer. Right. Well, I wish I had anything to do with "Castle," the characters, even the janitorial duties on set. But sadly, I don't.

* * *

_**Between the Hours Of...**_

"Thank you… for having my back in there."

"Always."

With a single word, Rick had evoked in her a look he wasn't sure he had ever seen. Kate glanced off to the side, a slight grin spreading slowly across her face. Guessing, he would say it was shy… appreciative… knowing… maybe a mixture of the three? One thing was certain; it wasn't in the Beckett playbook he had committed to memory over the last few years. But he was okay with that. She looked sexy, the curls of her hair falling beautifully around her face, her usually clear green eyes taking on an amber glow under the lights of New York City. And that look… sure, it surprised him, but that seemed to be the theme of the night… he successfully tried his hand at it earlier, recalling the way Kate looked at him when his hand flew to intercede the grabbing of her gun, his other instantly tangled in her hair, readying them for an embrace… she was frozen, being caught off guard, but eventually…

"Castle… Hey, Castle… did you hear me?"

He jumped when he realized that she must've been talking to him while he was reliving the events of the night, or THE event of the night, as it were. "Uh, sorry, Beckett," he managed. "What were you saying?" Kate looked at him, now with only a look of concern. "Are you sure you're okay, Castle?" He nodded, so she continued, "Look, I'm going to go check on the guys, then head to the precinct to get started on the paperwork. I don't want to waste a minute making sure our sniper never sees the outside of cell ever again…" she trailed off before finishing in a distant whisper, "… keeping him right where I can find him." Castle couldn't help notice the slightly sinister tone her voice had taken, but then she started again, in her usual Beckett authoritative style, "You should go home so Martha and Alexis can see you're okay." And with that, Kate jumped out of the back of the ambulance, as determined as ever.

Castle watched as she moved to visit Ryan and Esposito, and then took action to follow her. "Beckett," he called as he came up behind her. Kate whipped around, showing a slight exasperation. "Castle, I told you to go home to your family."

"Actually, the girls are both gone for the weekend," he offered, not sure how'd she'd take it.

"Well, go anyway. It's been an intense week and you had a big night." Kate noticed his eyebrow arch and the masking of what she was sure would have become a cocky smile if she hadn't finished with, "INJURING your HAND."

"Right." Castle narrowed his eyes, trying to scan her thoughts before he straightened and countered with an offer to go with her to the precinct. When she declined, as he knew she would, he asked why she even wanted to go, everything would still be there in the morning.

She sighed, wondering just how much honesty she owed him after the night they had, how much she should… or could… even offer. "Look, Castle, it's not really about getting a head start… I just know I won't be able to think about anything else, not enough to sleep, anyway." He could see she was trying. At what, he wasn't sure, but she was giving him real answers, not the usual "because I said so, that's why" routine. He decided to return the favor. "And you think I will be able to? Ryan was almost drown, Esposito choked… and you…" he stoppped, Beckett noticing the fear in his voice, "He had his aim, Kate. With mom and Alexis gone, I don't need to go home and stir, either. Haven't I proved to you tonight that I can come through for you?" Although he had nothing but the sincerest intentions for those words, he couldn't help that this use of the word "tonight" was just one too many, sending him back to the moment his lips finally caught hers in a searing kiss. One he was pretty sure convinced more than just the goon she eventually knocked out. Before he could reign it back in, a coy smile escaped.

"Ah, it finally appears," Kate thought to herself.

"It's been killing you, hasn't it, Castle? Not being able to bring it up, figure out 'what it all means,'" she chided, completing the point with air quotes. "That's what this is about, isn't it? That's why you want to follow me."

Castle was taken aback by how defensive she had become, but realized her quick reaction signaled that the kiss was at the forefront of her mind, as well, and that she was probably just as confused and intrigued as he. Still, he wasn't going to let her think that that was his first priority when it truly wasn't, opting to play dumb instead. "Beckett, I'm not quite sure I follow you… the only thing that's been killing me tonight is that YOU almost died."

At first Kate thought he was laying it on pretty thick, knowing full well he was aware of the turn their exchange had taken, his smile being the catalyst. But now, looking into his typically bright blue eyes, she saw anguish at the acknowledgment of what could have happened in the warehouse, and would have, if Castle hadn't stopped the suspect by knocking him unconscious.

"Alright, Castle," she conceded. "Let's go."

**/**

They didn't last long at the precinct. Captain Montgomery arrived soon after they did, giving orders to leave and get some rest. Whoever had hired their sniper was still out there and probably aware of the situation, meaning everyone would need to be on high alert and ready with a fresh mind. "You'll be no good if you sit here and stare at this board until morning. I'm not asking you to count sheep, Detective Beckett, just to try and relax a bit while you can. While you both can," he finished, acknowledging Castle was now as much a part of this as any of them. Kate knew he was right. Now that they were closer than ever to her mother's killer, and had claimed some of his pawns for their own… her mind flashed to Dick Coonan, then their sniper… this was only going to escalate until it was over.

"Yes, Captain." Beckett and Castle answered, coming to the same conclusion.

"I'll have detail on you, too, for extra security. Take a few minutes to get your stuff together, they'll be ready." With that, the Captain turned towards the elevator and was gone.

"I'm not going to leave you alone, Kate," Castle said sternly, as if he was reading her mind. "Do you ever?" she answered coolly, concealing an amused smile as she turned away from him to slide file folders into her purse.

"I meant… oh, nevermind," Castle granted, frustrated with his poor word choice, a true rarity. "Hey, what are you doing with those?" he questioned as he came around her desk and realized what she was doing.

"The Captain told us not sit here and stare at THIS board," Beckett hinted. She watched as he began to follow her, both in objective and to leave.

"So, your place it is," Castle concluded as they stepped into the elevator and he punched the button to the ground floor.

* * *

Remember, reviews = love. This is just a short intro chapter to see if I should keep going, so let me know what you think! =P And again, THANKS!


End file.
